Will You Be Mine
by Miss Marigold K
Summary: James loves Zandar. Zandar loves James. Will they tell each other? It's Valentine's Day, anything could happen!... Jamdar, Teensy bit of ONE-SIDED Cedfia, Oneshot


Valentine's Day was both a wonderful and awful holiday, depending on who you asked. For some, it was a time to remind the one they loved how much they treasured them and their love, or even show them for the very first time. For others, however, it was a hellish day. One they would dread every year for how it reminded them of the fact that they were single or that they didn't have the love of the one they loved, and how it encouraged others to openly show their love for their partners, which tormented those that were single even more. While some preferred to spend the day focused on loving their family and friends instead of on romantic love—a perfectly valid way of enjoying the day, make no mistake—there weren't many princes or princesses interested in doing that at Royal Prep that day. One prince by the name of James had _his_ heart set solely on the prince of Tangu: Zandar.

He wasn't aware of it at first, but James loved Zandar from the moment he first met him, and he only loved him more with each day he knew him. His true feelings for him weren't immediately obvious to him, but when he found himself thinking about the next time he'd get to see Zandar even more than about ever being **King,** he knew something was up. When he realized that he was in love with a prince, he was initially a little taken aback by it. He had only ever seen a man and a woman together romantically, the very **idea** of him—a man—liking another man was so foreign, so utterly different from what he had seen all his life, that he wasn't quite sure if it was alright for him to even _**think**_ about it, much less act on it. It then dawned on him the true message of all the stories of princes and princesses he'd grown up on, behind the convenient veil of men and women only loving members of the opposite sex, and the apparent invisibility of others like him: Follow your heart. It had to have been 'different' for a mermaid to fall in love with a man from the human world, but Ariel followed her heart anyway. Taking a cue from Princess Ariel, James was gonna follow his heart, and, hopefully, it would lead to him and Zandar living happily ever after. That was also, admittedly, far off into the future. At the present, on his sixteenth Valentine's Day, he was finally gonna tell him just how much he meant to him, and ask for him to be his Valentine. If everything worked out the way James hoped it would, _then_ he could start thinking about the future.

It was recess, the perfect time to ask. James thought he should've felt at least a little anxious about asking him, what with it being the first time he'd ever asked anyone to be his Valentine, but he didn't. They'd known each other for many, many years, though, and James was more comfortable with Zandar than he was with a lot of people he had met in his life, so it made _some_ sense that he was immediately comfortable with asking him. However, be that as it may, he _had_ been preparing himself for the moment he would ask Zandar to be his Valentine during the weeks leading up to the day. It being the first time in the sixteen full years of his life that he ever planned to ask anyone to be his Valentine, he wanted the moment to be absolutely perfect. In fact, he was so prepared, he even knew exactly what he was gonna say.

"Zandar, I know that this is a little out of the blue, but I've got something very important to ask you. I'm closer to you than anyone else I have or ever will know, and I feel we could have something that goes deeper than best-friendships go. Everyone in the academy's getting a Valentine, and this year I was wondering if you would be mine?" James recited, in his head. It was a little corny—scratch that, it was **_very_** corny, and if it hadn't come from the heart he wouldn't have decided that it was what he was gonna say to ask Zandar. It _had,_ though, and he knew that, if he wanted Zandar to be his Valentine, his best bet was to be honest with him... no matter how cheesy it sounded.

James then began to look for Zandar. He, admittedly, didn't get to have as much time to spend with Zandar lately, with his responsibilities to Royal Prep's Flying Derby team taking up most of the time he could have spent with Zandar, so he didn't have a very clear idea on where he was like he used to, back when they used to see each other every other day. They still remained close, James still made as much time as he could in his schedule so they could hang out, and them not seeing each other as much did nothing to deter James' love for the prince whatsoever. Finally, James spotted him just as he was about to go to the outside of the academy. Swiftly, he hurried over and held the door open for him, making sure not to tip off Zandar about his presence, and saying, "Here you go, _long-haired Aladdin._"

He knew it would grind Zandar's gears to be called that, what with him having been told several times by many people—who maybe had their hearts in the right place but really didn't know any better—about how he supposedly looked _just_ like Aladdin. "... I'm sure you're a nice guy, but if you call me that again I'll-" Zandar started, before looking back at the one who had opened the door for him and held it open only to see the only prince to hold the honor of being his best friend forever, Prince James. "James! Hi!" He exclaimed, a pleasantly surprised look on his face.

"Hey, Zandar!" James exclaimed right back, holding his arms open as an invitation for a hug, which was instantly accepted by the dark-haired prince. They always hugged, whether it was to greet one another or as a goodbye. Handshakes were more something they did when it was a stranger they were greeting or saying goodbye to, and the two couldn't be any farther from being 'strangers' to each other, having known each other for the better part of their lives.

Zandar then remembered what James had done to get his attention and pushed James out of their hug, making sure that he did it with just enough force so that he wouldn't have been able to do it unless James actually let him, which he did. "That wasn't a very nice thing you said to me." He pouted.

"Aww, you know I didn't mean it, Zandar, I was just joking." James explained, laughing as he got the exact reaction out of Zandar that he wanted.

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate you implicitly encouraging other people to call me that with your 'joke'..." Zandar frowned, folding his arms sadly and turning around with his back facing James.

James sighed, moved in closer and slowly began to give him a little apology-massage at the shoulders, looking to help ease the tension on them because of how upset he made Zandar. "I'm sorry, Zandar. I won't call you that again..." He promised, trying to make up for the bad first impression he'd given Zandar for the day. If he was gonna ask him to be his Valentine and pour his heart out to him, He thought, he had to make sure there weren't any hard feelings to get in the way of how either of them truly felt. Massages, on the very rare occasions he got to give them to Zandar, were probably the most intimate thing he'd ever done with Zandar. In fact, the first time he did it with him he feared he was overstepping his boundaries, but, strangely enough, Zandar didn't do anything to stop him. James didn't mind Zandar letting him do it, though, so he didn't question it.

"Do you know what today is?" Zandar asked James, serenely, enjoying every moment of the massage and not making any effort to hide that fact at all. Sometimes, James wondered if Zandar's enjoyment of the massages had something to do with how he felt for James, or if he enjoyed the same feeling of closeness that James himself enjoyed as well. He really wanted to believe Zandar secretly felt the very same way he did, he really did, but he almost always assumed any supposed 'signs' Zandar showed of loving him were simply his imagination making things up. Whether he was right to dismiss it as just his imagination or not, he couldn't say, but he knew how much he wanted Zandar to love him back, so it only made sense that he would create signs to show he felt the same way. That, or Zandar really _was_ showing signs of loving him back, which James hoped was true.

"Are you kidding? It's only all I've been thinking about since last month." James replied, unconsciously speeding up his massage. He had never been able to say that before, that it was all he had been thinking about since the month before. That was more because he never thought to ask Zandar to be his Valentine than anything else, though. In hindsight, he wondered why it had taken him this long to think of doing that, but that didn't make too much of a difference to him. He was gonna ask, and that was more important than how long he'd gone without asking.

"Ha-wait, it has? How come, James?... You're not gonna finally ask someone to be your Valentine, are you?" Zandar asked, turning his head over to meet James' eyes as he did.

"Well, um..." James started, suddenly ending his apology-massage to Zandar, much to Zandar's dismay. "... Here's the thing about that." He said, motioning for him to come outside with him. Naturally, Zandar followed him, trusting that the two of them stepping outside was warranted without asking first, though he could've at least given out a warning before ending the massage, Zandar thought. Once they were somewhere outside where they could be alone, James began, "Zandar, I know that this is a little of out of the blue, but I've got something very important to ask you. I'm closer to you than anyone else I have or ever will know, and I-" He was then interrupted by his little step-sister, Sofia.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you two!" Sofia exclaimed, unaware that she had just interrupted her older step-brother.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sofia!" Zandar replied.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." James said, smiling more than he thought he would at being interrupted during the perfect time to ask Zandar. Sofia had a way with cheering people up when they were down, though James couldn't recall a time Sofia cheered someone up after she unknowingly had caused someone to feel down. Still, he knew she didn't mean to ruin his chances of ever being with Zandar, so he didn't hold it against her. Much.

"Okay, so... I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Who're you two gonna ask?" Sofia asked, her face nearly glowing with enthusiasm for the day.

"Well, once I grow a _spine,_ Hildegard is the princess I'm gonna ask to be my Valentine." Zandar proudly declared, "She's the only one I've ever loved in my life, and I hope that someday she'll be my beloved wife. There's nobody else in the world that I could ever love, she's someone that no one could ever take the place of." He said, completely unaware that he figuratively stabbed James through the heart by saying so.

For a moment, James' smile faltered. That was nothing compared to what happened to James inside, however. "Zandar has a thing for Hildegard..." James remembered, as hope left him completely and instantaneously. It felt almost as if his heart was slowly, painfully falling apart. With only fleeting periods of time where he could hang out with Zandar, not to mention how much energy he put into keeping up with the rest of the Royal Prep Flying Derby team, it somehow worked out for him to completely forget about that little detail. Now he realized Zandar couldn't also have a thing for him secretly—well, there was a chance that he _could_ still secretly have a thing for him, but it wasn't big enough to warrant any hope in James' mind—while he still had a thing for Zandar. All the feelings he felt for him would go unrequited, all of the things he wanted to say to him would go unsaid, all the time he spent dreaming about living happily ever after with him would be for nothing. And Zandar would never, nor _could_ ever know, or else he would feel guilt—or worse, if that was even possible, it would ruin their friendship. With all this in his head, it was inevitable for him to show his inner anguish outwardly, and even more inevitable for Sofia to notice.

"James? Is everything alright?" She asked, worry evident in her voice and recognizable on her face.

Zandar noticed soon after Sofia did, and immediately grew very concerned. "James, is something wrong? Is there anything I can do?" He offered.

James then snapped right back to reality and realized what was going on, and how distraught he looked. Zandar had asked him if there was anything he could do. "Of course there is, forget about Hildegard and-... Keep it together, James, keep it together..." James repeated, trying to collect himself. He shook his head, as if what was bugging him would simply be shaken off. It wasn't, but he did feel like speaking afterward, so he stated,

"I'm... I'm fine. I just stubbed a toe... hey, the pain's already gone. Brilliant." He tried to smile. His attempt was mostly successful, James thought, though it was harder for him to judge without seeing it for himself.

Zandar, having known James for years, was not convinced. "Is this about what you were gonna ask me?" He asked, which caused James to tense up. "... Wait, wait, I think I know what's up... look, James, it's fine. If you want to ask Hildegard to be your Valentine, that's totally fine with me. She's great, you're great, you two would be great Valentines for each other." He smiled, though there was a hint of sadness in it.

James didn't know how to feel about that. Should he feel elated that Zandar cared more about him being happy than having Hildegard as a Valentine? Should he feel sad that Zandar didn't think for a moment that it was he himself that he wanted to be his Valentine? However he was supposed to feel about it, he knew Zandar had it all wrong, and that he needed to let him know. "Erm... well, that's not it. And I don't want you to give up on asking Hildegard just for me, Zandar, I'm not interested anyway... no offense." He explained.

"It's okay, James, I wasn't offended." Zandar laughed, seeming happier after James affirmed that he wasn't interested in Hildegard. "Still... you were talking about having something to ask me, earlier... You can ask me anything you like, you know that, right? I mean, we've known each other for years, you don't have to worry about me judging or anything..." He promised, before a thought came to mind which compelled him to turn toward Sofia and add, "Well, you _might_ have to leave, depending on how private he wants it."

Sofia was, initially, a little offended that Zandar would even begin to think that James would have something to tell him that he wouldn't want his own step-sister to hear, but she knew Zandar only wanted what was best for James, so she tried not to take too much offense over it. "... Well, if it'll make James feel better..." She began to say, before James interrupted her.

"No, Sofia, you don't have to leave." James said, knowing full well that what he had to ask Zandar before would do nothing but make things awkward between them. Now he was just gonna have to learn to deal with keeping it in, making sure that Zandar never suspected, but the pain that came with needing to hide it from him was already hurting him more than he could bear. Then it hit him.

"... I could tell Sofia." James realized. It made sense. He could get it off his chest, she might have something to say that could make him feel better, and he might be able to live with Hildegard being Zandar's Valentine afterward, maybe. At the very least, it sounded good enough that it couldn't backfire too badly, if at all.

"... On second thought, I think a little step-sibling to step-sibling talk would help. See you later...?" James asked Zandar, his back half-turned so that he could go as soon as Zandar confirmed that he would see him later.

"Yeah, I think we'll get to see each other again later today, James." Zandar smiled, "Hope that chat helps..." He added, concernedly.

James then nodded, before walking over to a place where nobody would overhear them, Sofia following closely behind. She asked him what it was that he wanted to talk to her about, but he insisted on keeping it secret until they made it to the place. Once they had, Sofia asked,

"So, James, tell me: What's the matter? You were so excited when we were leaving to go to Royal Prep, but now... what happened?"

Even though he'd given himself plenty of time to prepare himself, James still didn't know how he'd tell her, or how he was gonna work up the courage _to_ tell her. "... Okay, um... I've got to psyche myself up before I can say this." James explained, eliciting a nod from Sofia. He rubbed his temple, as if doing so would give him the strength to confess his love of Zandar for the first time to anyone other than himself, before finally saying, "I love Zandar more than I love anything, even more than how much I want to be King. I love everything about him, and how he manages to somehow make everything bright in my life when things are looking grim. I know it's not traditional—a prince that loves a prince—but my love for him is unconditional... I think that's more important than anything anyone could say, about me being... gay. Not that it matters much to me, now that I know what Zandar's looking for isn't a 'he.' Now I know there's no room in his heart for my love, with Hildegard being the one that no one can take the place of."

Sofia had a look of complete and utter shock at what she had just heard, with her eyes widened and her mouth agape. James shook his head. "Yeah... I know, it's probably not what you thought you were gonna hear... I've loved him for as long as I've known him. I mean, I value our friendship and stuff, he's a great friend to me, I love being friends with him, but... but I really, _**really**_ love him... But he's still in love with Hildegard... that's my situation. I want him to be happy, but I also want him to be my Valentine more than anything else in the world, and I just don't know what to do..." He sighed, hanging his head low in despair.

She then put a hand on his shoulder and admitted, "It's okay, James. I _think_ I know how you feel... sort of."

"Really?" James asked, looking back up at the princess in surprise.

"Yeah, well, it's different because I'm not in love with a girl... well, I guess that would make it the same, in a way, since you're in love with Zandar, who's a boy... whatever..." Sofia shrugged, before saying, "Mister Cedric's the one I've always loved and adored, he gives me all the time and caring that he can afford. He always shows me generosity, teaches me all sorts of sorcery, and he never fails to comfort me when I get sad and lonely. I'd like to be _his_ princess and have him be forever mine, but until then I'll just settle for him being my Valentine." This time, it was James' eyes that widened.

"... Really? Mister Cedric? He's thirty, isn't he?" James asked.

"The heart wants what it wants, James, I would think you'd know that by now." Sofia teased James, eliciting a faint but noticeable enough blush on the aforementioned prince's cheeks, "I'll wait on telling him until _after_ I'm old enough for it not to be 'creepy,' _just so you know._ I'm just hoping he can be my Valentine just for fun, at least for this year." She added.

"Okay, I see... Good for you, Sof." James smiled.

"Ohh, thanks..." Sofia thanked the prince, with a big wide smile on her face. "... Oh, and... about Hildegard. She's probably gonna have to be replaced in Zandar's heart, someday, what with her not loving him." She casually mentioned.

For a moment, James couldn't even process what she had just said. When he could, he couldn't believe it, refused to believe he didn't mishear her, and wouldn't let himself get his hopes up before he confirmed that she really said what he thought she said. "... What was that?" James asked, with more curiosity than he even had about finding out whatever he'd get for Wassailia.

"I said Hildegard doesn't love Zandar." Sofia restated, confirming James' cautious suspicion. "We're close, I've heard her talk about him before, and she just isn't interested in having a romantic relationship with him..." She explained. "... Don't get me wrong, she does like him, just not like that." She added.

"Oh... I see..." James said, as hope came right back into his heart and took the place of all the sadness that had taken over.

"It wouldn't hurt to try asking, would it?" Sofia asked, knowing full well that was exactly what James was gonna do already, before she asked him.

"... Maybe not!" James exclaimed, as his face lit up like a Wassailia tree. "Thanks for the talk, Sofia, I gotta go find Zandar right now!" He told her, before running off to find the man he loved.

"You're welcome, James! Good luck!" Sofia yelled back at him as he got farther and farther away from her.

* * *

"So... he _doesn't_ want to ask me to be his Valentine, then?" Princess Hildegard asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't." Zandar answered, having just told Hildegard what had happened only a little while ago from then. "... It was pretty scary, Hildy, I'll tell you that. I thought I had finally waited too long and lost him..." He admitted, showing the smallest hint of sadness upon remembering the moment.

Hildegard shook her head, knowing full well he was sadder than he let on. It wasn't easy, seeing Zandar like this, but she had to be there for him. He hadn't told anybody else about his affection for James, so she was all he had. He wasn't usually as emotional as he was right then, Valentine's Day just brought it out of him. "I'm sorry, Zandar, really." She frowned, giving him a quick hug to comfort him, before asking, "Zandar, I know you don't like it when I bring this up, but... why don't you do something before that **actually** happens?"

"Hildegard, we've been over this before... I just can't ask him. And if do, what if he doesn't like me back?" Zandar asked.

"You know, Zandar, you pull the 'what if he doesn't also love me' card every time I bring this up. You're not gonna burst into flames if he doesn't feel the exact same way." Hildegard laughed, trying to lighten up his mood with a little laughter.

"Yeah, but he might not want to be friends with me anymore..." Zandar replied, growing a little more serious for a moment.

Hildegard grew sad upon hearing Zandar say that. "... I think you know James well enough not to believe that, Zandar." Hildegard stated, only to be met with an unsure groan, implying that he wasn't confident that James wouldn't immediately terminate their friendship upon learning how he felt about him. "Zandar, James is your friend and he would never abandon you over you having a crush on him. I know that, and you should know that too. Even if he would, we both know you can't keep this secret forever. Why can't you just tell him and be done with it?" She asked.

"Well..." Zandar started, with no immediate plan for what he'd say in response to the question. Hildegard, good friend that she was, _was_ right, he had to admit. Admitting that he had to do what he had to do _wasn't_ him deciding on doing it, though, at least not for him. He still wasn't sure if he could take the rejection, but, while the fear of rejection was hard to cope with, the awful feeling in his chest that he got as he continued to put off telling James was even worse, and it was only getting harder to deal with each day. Like Hildegard had said, the both of them knew he was gonna have to tell James sooner or later, but only Hildegard ever brought it up. It was... _easier_—for Zandar—to just pretend he didn't love James, rather than be honest with him and tell him how he really felt.

"Zandar, it hurts to see you like this. Just tell him... for your sake and mine." Hildegard appealed to Zandar. "I'm tired of watching you break your own heart by pretending to love me instead of him." She stated.

"I'm sorry it's been hard for you, Hildy. I don't want you to get sad over me... For what it's worth, I'm not _that_ sad about it, I'm not breaking my own heart by pretending not to love him, it's just... you know... I just can't tell him yet. I'm... I'm not ready." Zandar replied. He did appreciate Hildegard helping him keep James from suspecting he had a thing for him—though, for some _odd_ reason, his 'crush' on Hildegard never seemed to come up in their conversations together, until that very day—very much, and he would tell her often about how much he appreciated her being such a good friend to him.

"Would you just be honest with me? Because you're not helping me feel any better by hiding how you really feel about this, in fact, if anything it's making me worry more." Hildegard said, which subsequently made Zandar bury his face in his hands. Hildegard sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I can keep this up for as long as you need, but... I'm just not sure if _you_ can... I need you to promise me you'll tell him soon. Can you promise me that?" She asked.

"... I..." Zandar started, before, completely out of nowhere, a familiar voice shouted,

"**Wait!**"

Zandar stopped when he heard the familiar voice. He looked over to where the shout had come from and saw that it was, in fact, James who had shouted. He turned back to Hildegard and whispered, "I... need to take care of this. Could you give us a moment?"

"Zandar, please, just tell him. He's right there, you can tell him right now and it'll be all over." Hildegard whispered back.

Zandar looked over at James. He still didn't think he was ready for how he could potentially react, but Hildegard had a point. He was gonna have to tell him sooner than later. He didn't want to lose him, but he also didn't want to lose his friendship either... Conflicted as he was, Zandar looked back at Hildegard, and whispered, "We'll see." That at least gave Hildegard a little hope that he would tell him, so she left him to go talk with James. Zandar then walked over to James. "Hey, James. Are you feeling any better?" He asked, recalling that he seemed very distraught when he last saw him.

"I'm... I..." James started, in gasps as he hadn't quite caught his breath yet, before sighing and asking, "... I had something to ask before. Could I ask now?" Catching his breath as he did.

"Of course! What is it, James?" Zandar inquired.

James waited a moment to catch his breath, before finally starting, "Alright... um..." It was then that he seemed to have forgotten most of what he planned to say to him. That wasn't enough to prevent James from going through with finally asking him, apparently. He simply... improvised. "... Zandar, I... I love you more than anything or anyone else I know... I tried to hide it but I can't let my love for you go. You're the only one for me, and... and I just know we're meant to be, and... Everyone in the academy's got a Valentine, and... well, what I'm asking is: Will you be mine?" He asked, finally.

Zandar was shocked, as James had anticipated. Then, seemingly fulfilling James' worst fears, tears began to well up in his eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness like James feared they would be. Instead, they were tears of joy. "All these years spent thinking it was just me, thinking I had to pretend to love Hildegard so you wouldn't see... that it was you I've always wanted to be mine, and that there's nobody that could change my mind." He smiled with all his heart, as the tears began to roll down his cheeks, before pulling James into another hug. "I love you too, James, I'm sorry I never told you. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back... and of how you'd react." He admitted, hugging James tightly, never wanting to let go.

James embraced the hug, patting the back of Zandar's head to comfort him as he did. Eventually, when Zandar felt up to it, James ended the hug and grabbed Zandar by the chin, gently positioning it so that they were both directly facing each other. Looking deeply into Zandar's peridot-green eyes, he smiled, promising, "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Not until I'm at death's door." It was then that they both got closer than they had ever been to each other, both figuratively and physically, until their lips met in a kiss that was **_long_** overdue.

When it had run its course, their lips parted ways, knowing full well that they would meet again soon enough. Zandar slowly opened his eyes and was met with the same two loving eyes that belonged to the prince he once could only call 'friend.' Now, in what would probably go down in both of their memories as the most important Valentine's Day that they had ever lived through, that was changing. In a way, Zandar was right all along—James didn't want to be friends with him anymore after he told him, and with both hope and excitement for what was to come in their now-budding relationship, Zandar finally answered, "... Yes, I'll be your Valentine."

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ... Well, that didn't take long. One Ambfia Fic, then I'm right back to writing Jamdar! XD Actually, I put a little bit of Cedfia in there too, _interesting..._ I believe this has been the first time I've ever written Cedfia... Will it be the last? _I don't think so._ ;) Does that mean you'll get to see a full-fledged chaptered Cedfia Fic coming from me in the possible near future? _I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see._ ;) ... But the answer's yes.

Okay, Happy Valentine's Day, you guys! :D I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day, and that you're sharing it with the ones you love, whether that be with family or friends or even a special someone that's a little more than that. ;) To anyone out there that's maybe not having as good a Valentine's Day as others are having, you have my sympathies. :( Still, try to have fun today. You at least deserve that much. :)

With the rhymey, kind-of-a-song speaking that happens every now and then in the Fic... that was me being an _awesome writer._ XP Jokes aside, I just wanted to switch things up. I feel like my Fics have been a little formulaic lately, and I wanted to change that, so I did. I hope you all enjoyed it! :D

One thing I really do like about this Fic, out of all the Jamdar Fics I've written yet, is that we get to see things from Zandar's perspective for once. Looking back, it really bothers me that Boom Goes the Cannon and Best Birthday Ever are only about James' feelings for Zandar. They're James' stories, when they should really be about both of them. With that said, I still like the both of them, it's just nice that we finally get to see Zandar's side of the story in this. :)

Once again, Du did the cover. XD I love how it turned out—especially with the bagginess of James' sleeves making it look like he has _**amazing**_ biceps—it's very well-drawn... it also still uses the made-up teenage designs Du and I made for them. XD Hope those aren't too weird for you guys. Anyway, you can go ahead and mention it in your review if you like. :) Du put a lot of work into it (as always), so it would be very appreciated if you did.

Lastly, as I always say at the end of the wall of text that's supposed to just be my notes: Any and all reviews, follows, and/or favorites are appreciated very much. Thanks for reading my Valentine's Day story, and I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day! :D


End file.
